Mi mejor amigo
by ljubi-sama
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha son los mejores amigos. Sin embargo ella se enamorará del hombre equivocado e Inuyasha hará todo por ella, pero ¿conseguirá, salvarla de su letal destino?


Este fic lo hice inspirada en dos personas que forman parte importante de mi vida. Una de estas personas me ha hecho tanto daño que ya no la puedo perdonar y la otra, siempre me está apoyando y cuidando y es por eso que quiero agradecerle a ambas personas a una por hacerme más fuerte y a la otra por estar siempre ahí y no dejarme caer en los peores momentos.

Este one shot contiene romance, pero también tragedia y una parte muy ruda. No es apto para personas susceptibles ni menores de 13 años, por favor los que lo sean, léanla con autorización y/o supervisión de un adulto.

Para ser sincera hice este fic en un arranque de cólera y dolor ya que una vez más fui herida, pero esta vez fue con algo que no esperaba.

Aceptare todo tipo de críticas y comentarios ya que quiero conocer el tipo de emociones que ocasiono con mis escritos.

Por otro lado los invito a leer love puzzle, ese es un fic divertido, fresco, juvenil, romántico y entretenido.

Hasta pronto

Ljubi ^_^

**Mi mejor amigo**

En un exclusivo gimnasio de la ciudad de Massachusetts donde solía ir la gente más bonita de los alrededores y algunos de lo más adinerados…

Se encontraban entrenando dos jóvenes como todos los días, hasta que de pronto ella dejó de ejercitarse para hacerle saber a su mejor amigo que un apuesto muchacho de envidiables ojos color celeste, piel bronceada y escultural figura la estaba mirando.

–Ese chico de ahí –señaló a su lado izquierdo–. Me está mirando desde hace un buen rato –soltó una risita traviesa–. Creo que le atraigo.

–Su amigo miró al susodicho sin darle importancia –. Uhm, sí, parece que te está coqueteando con la mirada ¿y qué con eso?

– ¿Cómo qué con eso? ¿Qué no te has fijado lo apuesto que es?

–Seré gay acaso para fijarme en ese tipo de cosas –dio un sorbo a su botella de agua–. Ya me voy ¿vienes conmigo?

–Creo que me quedaré un rato más para ver si logro algo con él.

–Cómo quieras; te veo mañana –tomó su toalla, dio otro sorbo a su botella de agua, miró de reojo a su emocionada amiga y sin más se fue.

Al día siguiente cuando llegó al gimnasio, la vio muy feliz, muerta de la risa, conversando con el sujeto de ayer. Y de manera desenfadada se les acercó.

– ¿Qué hay Kagome? ¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy?

–Bien, bastante bien. Deja que te presente a mi nuevo amigo, él es Koga Wolf –estrecharon las manos en forma de saludo.

–Gusto en conocerte –respondió Koga-. Tú debes ser Inuyasha ¿no es así? Kagome me ha hablado mucho de ti.

–Con gran orgullo le respondió–. Eso es natural ya que somos amigos desde la infancia. ¿Vamos a entrenar Kag?

–Bueno yo… ¿cómo decirlo? Desde hoy entrenaré con Koga ¡ups! Lo siento Inu

– ¡Nah! Descuida, te veré luego –se fue al área de pesas para dar inicio a su rutina.

Los días pasaban uno tras de otro y la cercanía entre Kagome y Koga era más notoria.

No sólo entrenaban juntos, sino que llegaban y se iban de la misma manera. Ello comenzaba a impacientar un poco a Inuyasha, puesto que cada vez que llamaba a su amiga para salir o simplemente ver películas en casa, ella no estaba disponible.

No le tomó mayor importancia ya que después de todo ya sabía cómo era su amiga cuando se enamoraba. Primero se ilusionaba muchísimo y pasadas unas cuantas semanas lo iba a buscar para llorarle cual magdalena por su ruptura.

Los días se hicieron semanas y las semanas meses. Habían transcurrido al menos 8 meses desde la última vez que habían entrenado juntos y 2 desde que la había mantenido contacto verbal o virtual con ella.

Hasta que un día luego de Salir de la universidad, regresando a su casa, vio el auto de ella estacionado en la entrada de la misma.

Estacionó su propio auto, bajó del mismo algo curioso y profetizando lo que iba a pasar, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la vio parada en el pórtico feliz de la vida acompañada por su dichoso novio.

–En cuanto ella lo vio, corrió a abrazarlo, le dio uno de esos abrazos llenos de calidez que sólo ella le podía dar–. ¡Inu amigo! ¡Cuánto tiempo que no sé nada de ti! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

–Estudiando para lograr obtener mi doctorado –respondió secamente–. Y tú ¿qué has estado haciendo?

–Dejé la universidad y conseguí un empleo como bartender.

– ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Tus padres ya lo saben? –estaba realmente preocupado.

–sí, sí, ya les dije y ya me sermonearon por lo mismo. Me dijeron que mis estudios son muy importantes y que es la única herencia que me podrán dejar, pero como gano buen dinero, que importan los estudios –lo dijo totalmente sueltas de huesos.

–Inuyasha suspiró algo angustiado–. ¿Y a que debo tu visita?

–Koga se acercó a ella, le rodeó un hombro con un brazo, mientras que el otro lo usaba para llevarse un cigarrillo a la boca–. Vinimos a pedirte hospedaje. Como nuestro departamento está siendo fumigado, no tenemos donde quedarnos, así que sería muy gentil de tu parte si nos alojas en tu espaciosa casa.

–"Nuestro" aquella palabreja retumbó como un eco en el cerebro de Inuyasha y estúpidamente preguntó–. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de nuestro?

–Llena de encanto ella le respondió–. Quiere decir que Koga y yo estamos viviendo juntos desde hace algún tiempo –Inuyasha la quedó mirando incrédulo–. ¡Ay Inu!, vamos no seas malo y déjanos quedar por unos días, como máximo será 1 semana, sí, di que sí, por favor –usó un tonito suplicante de forma jocosa.

–No lo sé Kag, tú bien sabes que esta es la casa de mis padres y que me la dejaron encargada y si ellos sabe que "ustedes" se están quedando, podrían enojarse muchísimo.

– ¡Ay vamos hombre! –replicó Koga–. No seas tan hijito de papá y mamá y déjanos quedarnos por unos días.

Inuyasha quería desaparecerlo del mapa o por lo menos de la vida de su amiga, ya que no lo toleraba.

–Kagome con carita tierna y voz suplicante le insistió–. Ay vamos, no seas malo, te prometo que no te incomodaremos.

–Ante aquella petición no se pudo negar–. Está bien, pueden quedarse, pero sólo por una semana como máximo, ni un solo día más ¿quedó claro?

– ¡Eres un amor! ¡Por eso te quiero tanto! –lo abrazó enérgicamente y le dio un gran beso en forma de agradecimiento.

–Koga le dio una palmada en el hombro a manera de gratitud–. Iré por nuestras cosas al auto.

La convivencia nunca es fácil sobre todo al principio, pero a los 2 días Inuyasha sintió que había cometido el error más grande de su vida.

Kagome se levantaba temprano y preparaba el desayuno para los tres, dejaba la casa limpia y luego se iba al supermercado para hacer las compras de la comida.

Pero Koga… él sólo se la pasaba durmiendo, fumando y bebiendo cuanta cerveza hallaba, y por las noches salía según él a trabajar.

Al cuarto día Inuyasha ya estaba harto de su auto invitado huésped. Quería sacarlo a patadas, pero no lo hacía por consideración a Kagome.

–Ella no se merece un patán como ese –se decía mentalmente–. Pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer más que aconsejarle y ser un espectador.

Al quinto día como de costumbre volvió a su casa al medio día, luego de su trabajo de medio tiempo para darse una ducha y alistarse para ir a la universidad. Sin embargo al ingresar, todo apestaba a humo de cigarrillo, y el responsable de dicha peste se encontraba plácidamente dormido en el sofá de la sala.

No lo toleró más y de un sopetón lo despertó.

– ¡Levántate! –Gritó enérgicamente–. ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! Pasa del medio y tú sigues durmiendo.

– Algo atarantado por el rudo despertar respondió–. ¿Acaso tienes idea de hasta qué hora trabajo? Lo mío demanda mucho desgaste físico y necesito descansar –se levantó y encerró en su habitación.

Inuyasha no podía comprender cómo su mejor y hermosa amiga podía haberse fijado en un bailarín de club nocturno bueno para nada como ese. Estaba realmente enfadado con la actitud del tal Koga, pero como tenía cosas más importantes que hacer disipó su cólera y continuó con lo suyo.

Al caer la noche volvió a su hogar y el bueno para nada de Koga se encontraba hablando por celular ¿Quién sabe, con quien o de qué? Lo único que le importó es que aquel insoportable muchacho estaba encerrado en su respectiva habitación y no molestaría con su inoportuna presencia; por lo que se puso a estudiar en la sala.

Siendo ya casi las 3:00 a.m. una descompuesta Kagome volvió trabajo. Al verla pálida, con la mirada desviada y dando de tumbos corrió hasta ella y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó con tono afligido.

Ella tan sólo lo miró, le regaló una débil sonrisa y acto seguido se dirigió al cuarto de baño tan rápido se le hizo posible puesto que las nauseas le ganaban.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te puedo ayudar? ¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó muy preocupado, desde el otra lado de la puerta.

–Estoy bien, debe ser algo que comí que me cayó mal, eso es todo –le respondió para calmarlo.

No supo bien el por qué, pero interrumpió la extensa conversación telefónica que estaba sosteniendo Koga y le pidió que atendiera a Kagome. Éste de mala gana cortó su llamada y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para verla.

– ¡Ey! –Golpeó a la puerta–. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? –lo dijo con tono serio y algo fastidiado.

–Ella abrió la puerta y salió un poco más restablecida –no es nada cariño, creo que comí algo que estaba en mal estado, eso es todo.

–En ese caso tómate algo para que se te pase y no des problemas –la miró de pies a cabeza–. Ah y aumenta tu rutina de ejercicios, porque estás engordando y tú bien sabes que no me gustan las mujeres gordas.

–Sí cariño –le respondió con ternura–. Tendré en cuenta lo que me pides.

Inuyasha que había escuchado la breve conversación desde su estudio, se le acercó para ayudarla y hablarle.

–Vamos a la cocina. Te prepararé un té caliente para ese malestar o mejor aún, ve a mi habitación, recuéstate en la cama y espera a que te lleve tu té.

–Gracias, eres muy amable, pero prefiero esperarte en la sala. Si ingresó a tu habitación Koga podría enojarse muchísimo conmigo.

–Inuyasha roló los ojos–. ¡Ese tipo es un patán, te trata mal, no se preocupa por ti, no te ayuda en nada, no valora todo lo que haces por él! Y ¡¿encima te preocupas por no enojarlo?! –estaba sumamente enojado.

–Kagome derramó un par de lágrimas ante aquel reproche–. Lo amo… no sé porque, pero lo amo, por favor no me reproches por ello –se limpió las lágrimas y se encerró en la habitación junto a su novio.

Inuyasha tan sólo se quedó parado intentando analizar dicha situación ¿cómo su mejor amiga podía estar con un ser tan despreciable como ese? Ella se merecía un hombre que la amara, cuidará valorara, que le hiciese reír y no llorar… pero ¿cómo ingresar a su corazón y mente para hacerle entender ello?

Cómo ya no había nada que pudiera hacer por esa noche, se fue a dormir. Y a la mañana siguiente como de costumbre dio inicio a su habitual rutina, pero esta vez no volvió al medio día, sino hasta el anochecer y en cuanto ingresó a su hogar, no sintió ni el aroma de la deliciosa comida que hacia Kagome, ni el pestilente olor a humo que dejaba Koga.

Sólo había una nota al reverso de la puerta que decía:

Gracias por tu hospedaje y perdona por todas las molestias que te ocasionamos.

Ya estaremos en contacto.

Besos – Kagome

Sintió pena porque ella ya no estaría más en su casa y pena por la vida que estaría llevando al lado del patán ese, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Los días transcurrieron y no tuvo noticias de ninguno de los dos.

Continuaba yendo al gimnasio en el mismo horario pero ninguno se aparecía.

Le preguntó a uno de los entrenadores si los había visto y éste le respondió que Koga continuaba asistiendo por la tardes pero que Kagome ya no.

Aquello se le hizo raro puesto que ella jamás había faltado a ningún entrenamiento y mucho menos lo haría después de lo que su susodicho novio le había dicho.

No le dio mayor importancia a la conducta de su amiga y continúo con su vida… sin embargo…

Transcurrió 1 mes completo y por más que le mandaba mensajes de texto, la llamaba y escribía mails, no obtenía respuesta alguna por parte de ella.

Otro mes entero transcurrió y al igual que la última vez, en cuanto llegó a su casa notó que el auto de ella estaba estacionado en su cochera.

Intuyó que nuevamente necesitaba hospedaje, por lo que se tomó su tiempo para bajar de su respectivo auto. Pero en cuanto la vio sentada con la cabeza metida entre las rodillas, en el pórtico, de inmediato comprendió que algo estaba mal y corrió a su encuentro tan rápidoc como pudo e imaginando lo peor, la abrazó con calidez.

– ¿Qué te ocurrió pequeña? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

–Ella alzó el su rostro lloroso y en tono triste le dijo–. Me dejó, Koga me dejó porque no quise hacer lo que me pidió–. La voz se le entrecortaba por el llanto.

– ¿Y qué puede ser ello? –sintió curiosidad, enfado, alivio y a la vez temor.

–Él… me pidió que abortara nuestro bebé y cómo yo me negué… me dejó –escondió nuevamente su rostro.

–Se alejó un poco para poder verla mejor–. Kagome ponte de pie… por favor –ella hizo lo solicitado y él se quedó atónito al verla con un vientre ligeramente abultado, pero increíblemente hermosa.

–Acto seguido la abrazó con fuerza como queriendo protegerla y transmitirle sus sentimientos–. Ya no llores, todo va a estar bien.

–Ella enterró su rostro en el pecho de él y sollozando le dijo–. ¡No!, nada va estar bien. Perdí mi trabajo, mis padres no me quieren porque dicen que todo es mi culpa; siguen molestos por lo que dejé la universidad y me dijeron que ya estoy bastante grande para saber en qué me meto. ¡Me quiero morir Inu! ¡Me quiero morir! ¡Mi vida es un infierno! Pero… aún así… por éste bebé… yo… yo quiero hacer las cosas bien.

–Y las harás, ya verás, no estás sola, me tienes a mí y sin importar que tenga hacer veré por ti y tu bebé desde ahora en adelante– la miró con ternura y limpió sus lágrimas.

–Pero… no es justo, no es justo que te hagas cargo de mí y mis problemas.

–Somos amigos ¿no? Y para eso estamos los amigos.

–Gracias, gracias por tu amistad, sin embargo hay más.

– ¿Qué sucede ahora?

– ¡Verás! Hace 3 meses que dejamos de pagar el alquiler del apartamento y el dueño… pues… me echó y no tengo a donde ir.

–Inuyasha le sonrió–. Tonta, puedes quedarte conmigo el tiempo que desees ¡es más! Te puedes mudar conmigo a mi nuevo apartamento.

– ¿Nuevo? –preguntó curiosa.

–Sí, ¿recuerdas que desde hace un año atrás estaba ahorrando para comprarme uno? –ella asintió–. Pues bueno ¡me aprobaron el crédito y en 3 semanas me mudo!

– ¡Wau! ¡Felicidades! Por fin vas a conseguir la independencia que siempre has querido

–Uhm es cierto. No te niego que voy a extrañar esta casa, pero como es de mis padres lo correcto es que se las entregue de una buena vez, además en 2 meses cumpliré 25 años y quisiera hacer una gran fiesta en mi propio hogar.

–Me alegro por ti. Al menos tú sí estás logrando alcanzar tus metas, pero –le invadió la duda–. ¿Estás seguro de lo que me acabas de proponer? Si me voy a vivir contigo… no tendrás privacidad y cuando quieras estar a solas con tu novia o hacer lo que te plazca… bueno ya sabes, dos son compañía, tres estorban.

–Por ahora no tengo novia y tu sabes bien que no soy de hacer fiestas, ni reuniones muy seguido, además lo que más me importa en este mundo eres tú –la quedó mirando fijamente e inconscientemente acercó su rostro al de ella, pero cuando estuvo a punto de besarla, ella lo detuvo–. Lo siento, creo que me deje llevar.

–Descuida, no tienes porqué disculparte.

Es un poco tarde y quisiera descansar ¿po…driamos pasar?

– ¡Claro! Disculpa mis modales, es sólo que con la conversación se me pasó por alto el invitarte a pasar.

Los días pasaban uno tras de otro y a medida que el embarazo de Kagome avanzaba, los síntomas clásicos de su estado también. Entre nauseas, mareos, antojos y cambios súbitos de humor. Ella e Inuyasha se hacían cada vez más y más cercanos, casi como hermanos.

Él siempre estaba al pendiente de las necesidades de ella y ella a los de él.

Inuyasha con un poco de persuasión y mucho tino. Logró que los padres de Kagome la perdonaran y le dieran de nuevo la oportunidad de retomar sus estudios y ella a su vez logró conseguir un trabajo como niñera a domicilio por horas.

Desde hacía un tiempo ya estaban instalados en el nuevo apartamento y lo que iba a ser el estudio de él, lo convirtió en la habitación de ella. Tan sólo faltaba adaptar un espacio apropiado para que fuera la habitación del bebé.

Un buen día cuando Inuyasha volvió del trabajo notó que no que el apartamento estaba vació y por más que intentó contactarse con Kagome no lo consiguió. La horas transcurrieron unas tras de otras y la angustia lo estaba matando. La llamó a la casa de sus padres, fue a todas las casas en las que trabaja como niñera, recorrió todos los hospitales de la ciudad y nada. Su paradero era desconocido, por lo que fue al último lugar donde esperaba no encontrarla… la morgue.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando confirmó que no estaba ahí, pero ya casi habían pasado 48 horas de su desaparición y estaba desesperado.

Iba a dar parte a la policía, cuando de pronto ella lo llamó al celular, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

–Inu, ven por favor, te necesito.

– ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurrió algo? Sea lo que sea que esté pasando ¡dímelo! –estaba totalmente angustiado.

–Estoy en el apartamento, pero… estoy muy triste y me siento mal.

–Voy para allá en este instante.

En cuanto llegó, la buscó y la halló en su habitación metida entre las cobijas de la cama abrazando a una almohada y llorando sin parar.

Al ver que estaba sana y salvo, sin rastros de golpes o lesiones, la abrazó con mucha energía.

–Kag, mi querida Kag ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Dónde te metiste? Te busqué por todos lados, hasta en los lugares menos imaginables.

–Entre sollozos–. Lo siento, en verdad lo lamento yo… yo… cometí un grave error.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

–Lo miró temerosa– Verás yo… yo… fui al gimnasio para verme con una amiga y me topé con él (Koga) y bueno… nos pusimos a conversar, me pidió perdón, entre otras cosas; no sé cómo, ni por qué, pero sus palabras me convencieron y me fui con él a su apartamento y bueno… –hizo una pausa–. Pasamos la noche juntos.

Inuyasha sintió como si una daga afilada atravesara su corazón. No pudo ocultar su furia y le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared.

– ¡¿por qué?! ¡Dime! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué demonios te fuiste con él?! ¡¿Sabes por toda la angustia que pasé?! ¡¿Tienes idea, de hasta dónde te fui a buscar?! –sus ojos reflejaban furia, odio, cólera, rencor, pero también mucho miedo y dolor.

–Kagome lo abrazó fuerte y rompió en llanto–. Perdón, por favor perdóname, no sé que me pasó, es sólo que me trató tan bien y me dijo cosas que quería oír y por eso pasó, lo que pasó, pero lo peor de todo vino después.

– ¡¿Qué aún hay más?!

– A la mañana siguiente cuando me levanté, él estaba conversando por su celular muy cariñosamente con una mujer y cuando le quise reclamar, me miró fijo y me dijo: no te equivoques conmigo, lo que pasó anoche entre nosotros sólo fue sexo. Yo tengo novia –rompió en llanto.

–Inuyasha sintió deseos de ir en su búsqueda y matarlo, pero en lugar de ello, abrazó tiernamente a su amiga–. Ya no llores pequeña. Piensa que lo que pasó fue lo mejor, para que te dieras cuenta de una vez que ese sujeto, nunca te quiso, ni te querrá.

–Pero… él no era así, él cambió cuando me embaracé.

– ¡Ay, por favor Kagome! Desde el primer día que hicieron "novios" anduvo mirando mujeres y siempre te comparaba con las demás, además si realmente te hubiese amado, te hubiese protegido, no hubiera puesto como excusa que no le gustaban los preservativos o que porque las pastillas te engordaban ya no le ibas a gustar ¡si te hubiese amado, no estarías en la situación que estás ahora! –lo dijo con tal furia contenida, que la hizo llorar.

– ¡Tienes toda la razón! Cometí un error muy grande al enamorarme de quien no debía, ¡pero creo que cometí otro peor al pedirte ayuda! –sacó una maleta del closet y empezó a empacar–. Lo mejor es que me vaya y no te cargué con mis problemas –mientras hablaba, empacaba.

–Preso del miedo la tomó por la cintura–. Por favor perdóname, perdí la compostura, es sólo que me duele ver cómo te trata el tipo ese… por favor, te lo pido… te lo suplico… no te vayas.

Ella se dio vuelta y sus ojos chocolate se cruzaron con los ojos color ámbar de él, los cuales le suplicaban que no se fuera. La furia había desaparecido de su expresión y sólo quedaba una de dolor tan grande que se enrojecieron, dejando caer un par de lágrimas.

–Inu… ¿estás llorando… por mí?

–Se limpió bruscamente las lágrimas–. Lo siento es sólo que me frustra verte llorar y sufrir por ese tipo que no te merece. Yo… yo quisiera darte todo, quisiera que fueras feliz, que siempre sonrieras y que sólo lloraras de felicidad.

–Kagome se sintió conmovida y lloró, pero de alegría–. ¡Que tonta he sido! ¡¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta de lo afortunada que soy al tenerte?! –Cerró los ojos y le dio un suave y cálido beso en los labios–. Gracias, gracias por tanto amor.

– ¿Te diste cuenta?

–Sí, creo que tardíamente, pero sí. Inu… yo quisiera decirte que siento lo mismo por ti, pero por ahora no puedo. Por favor dame tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos ¿sí?

–Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites porque te amo con todo mi ser.

Un par de mese después. Inuyasha llevó a Kagome a una fiesta e negocios de gente muy importante.

Como abogado que era, había conocido mucha gente de renombre y con esfuerzo estaba logrando hacerse de un lugar entre ellos.

Como era querido y respetado por muchos, tuvo que socializar con varios invitados y casi todos se quedaban encantados con su acompañante a la cual se le veía hermosa con sus casi 8 meses de gestación.

Ella brillaba con luz propia y más de uno los confundió creyendo que eran un matrimonio.

Aunque a Inuyasha le hubiese encantado decir que efectivamente era su esposa, él siempre la presentaba como su mejor amiga.

La velada terminó y retornaron a su hogar.

Estaban felices ya que la fiesta había servido para que él consiguiera hacerse cargo de un nuevo caso muy importante, el cual posiblemente lo pondría entre los mejores, de los mejores.

Estaban comentando los sucesos de la velada, en la entrada del edificio donde residían, cuando de pronto escucharon unos sarcásticos aplausos y una voz ronca llena de cólera que les decía…

– ¡Felicidades!, así los quería ver

– ¡Koga! –musitó Kagome

–Inuyasha se colocó delante de ella como protegiéndola–. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Vengo a corroborar lo que sospechaba –miró despectivamente a Kagome–. Ya veo que eres una sucia perra que se revuelca con cualquiera para luego hacerme creer que el bastardo que esperas es mío. Pero veo –miró el edificio–. Que ya conseguiste lo que quieres ¡así que no me vuelvas a buscar en tu vida!… sucia zorra.

Inuyasha sin decirle nada se le fue encima y le zampó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, tumbándolo contra el piso.

– ¡No te atrevas a hablarle de ese modo! Y antes que te mate a golpes, lárgate y nunca más vuelvas.

–Koga no le tomó importancia a sus palabras–. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dañar mi rostro?! ¡Me las vas a pagar! –le devolvió el golpe y ambos se enfrascaron en una discusión verbal y física.

Kagome les gritaba que se detuvieran, pero ninguno le hacía caso, hasta que…

– ¡Es verdad! ¡Inuyasha es el padre de mi hijo! Ahora por favor vete y no ¡vuelvas nunca!

Inuyasha dejó de golpearlo en cuanto escuchó eso y la quedó mirando sorprendido.

–Koga se puso de pie, sacudió su ropa, se acomodo la camisa y–. Lo sabía, sabía que eras una cualquiera desde te vi con éste tipo y por eso te usé, pero ahora que ya has dejado claro que el bastardo ese que esperas no es mío, me marcho. –Inuyasha quiso golpearlo nuevamente, pero Kagome lo detuvo–. Ni se te ocurra buscarme nunca más en tu vida, para reclamarme algo ¿entendiste?... zorra

–Descuida que para mí no existes, así que vete de una buena vez. –Koga se montó en su auto y se marchó, sin decir más nada.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunto algo desconcertado Inuyasha.

– (Un poco avergonzada) lo siento, sé que entre nosotros nunca ha habido ni un beso, pero… yo quería decirte… que… –le costaba un poco decirlo por los nervios–. Te amo, después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, he terminado enamorándome de ti y yo… bueno… yo, no sé, si… ¿podríamos ser una familia? Si no quieres está bien, te entiendo, sé que no es tu responsabilidad y es por ello –no pudo terminar porque sus labios fueron sellados por el beso que él le dio.

–Te amo, tú y el bebé son lo que más amo y cuando nos confundieron con un matrimonio quise decir todo el tiempo que sí eras mi esposa y que este bebé –acarició su vientre–. Es mi hijo y por eso… yo bueno… yo… perdón no tengo el anillo acá, pero –se puso de rodillas y le tomó de la mano–. Kagome ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? Te prometo que te cuidaré, amaré, respetaré, velaré por ti y te hare reír por el resto de nuestras vidas.

–Kagome sumamente emocionada al borde de las lágrimas le respondió–. Sí, acepto y prometo hacerte feliz, cuidarte, amarte, respetarte y hacer reír hasta el último aliento de vida que tenga.

Un par de meses luego de que naciera Shippo se casaron.

Todo aquel que conocía al pequeño no dudaba ni por un instante de que Inuyasha fuera el padre, puesto que el pequeño tenía unos bellos ojos verdes a lo cual atribuían que era una fusión de los ojos color chocolate de ella y ámbar de él y su cabellera azabache era igual que a la de sus padres.

Poco tiempo después compraron una encantadora casa, en un lugar apacible e ideal para criar a su pequeño. El lugar estaba rodeado de áreas verdes, otras casas familiares, un bonito parque infantil, poco tráfico a la redonda y para mayor seguridad el área residencial estaba cercada, por lo que las familias con niños pequeños podían vivir tranquilas.

1 año después…

Kagome se encontraba en su hogar cuidando de su pequeño retoño, cuando recibió un hermoso arreglo floral y cómo sabía de quien venían, no quiso esperar a la noche para agradecerle al responsable, así que lo llamó a la oficina.

–Gracias amor, tú siempre tan detallista conmigo.

–Nada de eso, yo simplemente lo hago porque te amo y me encanta verte feliz.

Hoy pasaré por ti para ir a tu graduación y luego te secuestraré para celebrar ¿qué dices?

–La niñera vendrá a las 7:00 p.m. así que estaré lista para ser secuestrada por ti –sonrió pícaramente.

–Te amo pequeña, pero debo dejarte, tengo mucho trabajo. Te dejo un beso hasta la noche.

Siendo ya de noche se encontraba lista para recibir a su esposo y en cuanto sonó el timbre, tomó en brazos a su pequeño que estaba jugando en la sala y abrió la puerta.

–Muy entusiasmada y sin mirar quien era dijo–. Buenas noches amor; Shippo y yo…–su rostro se empalideció y horrorizó–. ¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Qué haces acá?!

–Se trataba de Koga–. Vine por ti y por mi hijo.

Kagome instintivamente se giró para proteger a su hijo e intentó cerrar la puerta de golpe, pero él la empujó y logró ingresar.

Le arrebató al niño de los brazos y éste se puso a llorar.

– ¡Dámelo! ¡Lo asustas! –intentó quitárselo, pero él la apuntó con un arma y le pidió que no hiciera ningún movimiento o era capaz de hacer una locura.

–He venido para que hablemos, así que harás todo lo que pida.

Presa del pánico hizo lo solicitado.

Él le ordenó que fuera por las cosas del bebé y que lo acompañara hasta su auto ya que iban a dar un paseo.

En cuanto ella se subió, él colocó al bebé en el asiento de atrás y para asegurarse de que no escapará, la durmió poniéndole un paño en el rostro, empapado con un potente somnífero.

En cuanto abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba recostada sobre una cama y con las manos atadas a la cabecera. Buscó con la mirada a su hijo y lo encontró dormido en los brazos de Koga, a unos metros suyo.

– ¿Por qué nos trajiste?... acá –miró a su alrededor. Era una habitación sencilla y sin nada más que una cuna y la cama donde estaba–. ¿De qué querías hablarme? –debía ser cautelosa para que no le hiciera daño a ninguno de los dos.

–No cabe duda que es mi hijo, se parece mucho a mí ¿por qué dijiste en aquel entonces que era del bueno para nada de Inuyasha?

–Lo dije porque estaba asustada y para que dejaran de golpearse.

–Dejó al bebé en la cuna y se sentó al lado de ella–. Sabes he pensado mucho en ti y en lo que vivimos… uhm ¿por qué no lo intentamos de nuevo? Vámonos lejos y empecemos una nueva juntos ¿qué dices?

–Claro ¿Por qué no? Pero primero desátame para que podamos hablar.

–No. Te quiero así, porque desde hace mucho tiempo que fantaseo con hacerte mía mientras estas atada.

–Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par, ante aquel comentario–. ¿Pero qué dices? Shippo podría despertarse y vernos, ¿por qué mejor no vamos a otra habitación? ¿SÍ?

– ¡No! Yo quiero que seas mía, acá y ahora –estaba actuando raro. De un momento a otro se puso agresivo y empezó a besarla lascivamente por todo su cuerpo–. Tus ropas me estorban ¡quítatelas!

–Lo haría pero no puedo si estoy atada. Por favor desátame y me desvestiré para ti.

–Está bien, date prisa –la desató y en cuanto bajó la guardia para quitarse la camiseta que llevaba puesta, ella lo golpeó con ambas manos tan fuerte como pudo en la nuca, pero él era muy fuerte y de un solo golpe la lanzó al piso.

– ¡Zorra! ¡¿Querías huir no es así?! –la miró con furia.

– ¡No!, no es lo que crees, es sólo que yo… me tropecé y te golpeé, perdón no quise hacerlo.

– ¡Ahora veras! –se le echó encima, le ató nuevamente las manos, le desgarró la ropa con fuerza y… la ultrajó salvajemente.

El dolor que estaba sintiendo era indescriptible y por más que quería gritar y pedir auxilio no podía, porqué él le tenía tapada la boca fuertemente con una de sus manos.

Lo único que podía hacer era llorar y buscar entre sus recuerdos momentos felices al lado de su amado para sobrellevar el calvario que estaba viviendo.

En cuanto el salvaje hombre que tenía encima se sació con ella sexualmente, la dio la vuelta, la puso debajo de sí mismo y dio rienda suelta a sus salvajes instintos ya que la colocó en cuatro y la violó analmente.

No pudo más y gritó pidiendo auxilio, pero de un sólo golpe en la cabeza la durmió.

En cuanto recuperó la conciencia lo vio tendido a un lado suyo (ambos estaban aún en el piso) no pensó en nada más que salir huyendo de ahí con su hijo, por lo que lo tomó como pudo entre sus brazos y caminó tan rápido como pudo hasta la salida de aquella horrenda casa.

El cuerpo le dolía de sobre manera, estaba manchada de sangre por entre las piernas, semi desnuda y con mucho miedo. Sin embargo se armó de valor y con su hijo en brazos corrió tan lejos como pudo.

No supo cuanto caminó, ni por cuánto tiempo, pero llegó hasta la carretera y en cuanto vio un auto lo detuvo.

El chofer del mismo al verla se horrorizó; no le hizo preguntas y la cubrió con un abrigo, llamó de inmediato a la policía y la llevó al hospital más cercano.

En cuanto fue dada de alta retornó a su hogar junto a su amado esposo e hijo y fue por medio de las noticias que se enteró que Koga había sido puesto arrestado e Inuyasha era el abogado acusador.

Recibió varios años de cárcel por diversos cargos, sin derecho a fianza, pero debido a su estado de salud fue indultado algunos años antes de cumplir su condena.

20 años después, éste salió libre. Su rostro era del de un hombre de 80 años y sólo tenía 44 años, su piel carecía de vitalidad, sus parpados eran caídos, su cuerpo fornido ya no existía, era puro hueso y pellejo. Ya no quedaba ni la sombra de lo que había sido en sus mejores años.

Un auto lo llevó a lo que era su hogar (una casona antigua y descuidada a las afueras de la ciudad)

En cuanto llegó, se topó con un apuesto jovencito de azabaches cabellos, piel semi bronceada, buen porte y aspecto serio. Llevaba puesto unas gafas oscuras, gabardina y guantes, lo cual a Koga se le hizo extraño puesto que el clima estaba algo cálido para llevar puesta tanta ropa.

– ¿Quién es usted? –preguntó con voz cansada el ex presidiario.

–El joven se quitó las gafas y dejo ver sus hermosos ojos verdes–. ¿Qué tal?... padre.

–El rostro de Koga se iluminó–. ¡Eres tú! Shippo hijo mío. He esperado 20 años para escucharte llamarme así –le extendió los brazos como queriendo abrazarlo.

–Y yo he esperado al menos 10 años para hacer esto –se le acercó y cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros, sacó un revólver de su abrigo y le disparó en el estomago.

Koga cayó muy mal herido sobre el verde pasto que se empezaba a teñir de rojo con su sangre.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me mataste de un solo tiro?

–Porqué quería que supieras el gran sufrimiento que le causaste a mi madre, a mi padre y a mí ¡por tu culpa la perdí! ¡Tú maldito infeliz, la contagiaste con tu asqueroso virus (VIH) y ella murió cuando yo era apenas un niño! –Amargas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos–. ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Por lo que tú sigues vivo y ella no! ¡Muérete de una maldita vez!

Koga soltó un último suspiro, le pidió perdón, para luego cerrar los ojos y recibir un balazo en la frente.

Shippo de manera alunada caminó hasta su auto que estaba a varios metros de él, se montó en el mismo y lloró amargamente, pero como sabía que la policía no tardaría en llegar enrumbó hacía su destino.

En un cementerio…

Un afligido esposo le hablaba a la tumba de su amada esposa.

–Kagome querida, te extraño y amo tanto que esta vida sin ti ya no vale la pena vivirse, quisiera estar a tu lado, allá donde nadie nos pueda separar y continuar amándonos por la eternidad.

En ello su hijo se hizo presente.

_ ¡Listo, papá! ¡Ya lo hice! –temblaba por el miedo y nerviosismo.

–Quizá esta sea la última vez que nos veamos ¿lo sabes no es así?

–Sí papá. Perdóname por causarte tanto dolor, pero tenía que vengar a mamá. Desde que ella murió, para lo único que he vivido es para este día.

–Hijo, cuanto hubiese querido evitar que esto ocurriera, pero yo también hubiese hecho lo mismo que tú. Fue por eso que no te detuve –escucharon las sirenas de la policía–. Se acerca el momento ¿hiciste lo que te pedí? –Shippo asintió–. Bien –suspiró–. Espero no haber sido un mal padre para ti y haberte aconsejado mal.

–Shippo lo abrazó con fuerza–. Fuiste el mejor padre que la vida me pudo dar. Nunca te voy a olvidar y nunca, nunca te reprocharé nada.

–Gracias hijo. Ahora entrégame el arma y las demás cosas, que yo me haré cargo de todo –le entregó los guantes, gabardina, gafas y el revólver.

–Padre en cuanto llegué a mi destino te lo haré saber y podremos estar juntos por siempre. Madre por favor perdóname, pero debía vengar tu muerte. Te amo y siempre te tendré presente –le dio un último y sentido abrazo a su padre y corrió a toda prisa hacía la carretera. Abordó un taxi y se dirigió al aeropuerto para huir del país.

–Bien querida, ahora somos solos tú y yo –se puso los guantes, la gabardina, se quitó el sombrero dejando ver su canoso cabello teñido artificialmente de azabache, sacó un papel y pluma del bolsillo de la gabardina y escribió.

Señores oficiales: Yo asesiné al señor Koga Wolf motivado por la ira y el dolor de haber perdido a mi esposa por su causa.

Mi última voluntad es que entierre mis restos junto a mi amada esposa.

Inuyasha Taisho.

–Miró la tumba, sonrió y dijo–. Te prometí que siempre me haría cargo de Shippo y estaría contigo para siempre, pues pronto nos volveremos a ver a pequeña –se pegó un tiro en la sien y fue a parar a mismo mundo donde estaba ella.

Debido a la nota póstuma de suicidio que halló la policía, no hubo cargos e Inuyasha fue encontrado culpable, liberando de toda sospecha a Shippo; que se enteró del sacrificio de su padre semanas después cuando ya estaba refugiado en otro país.

–Fin–


End file.
